


Death Star - Anger

by Tangled_Dreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant, POV Rey (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Dreams/pseuds/Tangled_Dreams
Summary: Rey searches the Death Star for the Wayfinder, stoking her anger.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Death Star - Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my alt take/fix it for the Death Star scene. Rey felt out of character here with no explanation for her anger and her reaction at the end with Leia. I feel this helps explain it without changing too much. Enjoy!

Rey felt the pull of something drawing her deeper into the Death Star wreckage. Inside, the ocean was only a dull roar. The cold less intense. It reminded her of days back on Jakku, finding parts on old Star Destroyers just to survive. She allowed the Force to guide her as she climbed an old elevator shaft. Her body naturally knew what to grab and it wasn't long before she hauled herself up into a room that looked all too familiar.

Debris was scattered everywhere but somehow the room was still mostly intact. Rain dripped on her from the broken ceiling as she scanned the room. Looking further around she noticed the throne up a short amount of stairs. It seemed to call to her. Rey approached it nervously, her heart hammering as she drew nearer. This was the same feeling she had on Ach-To when she went to the cave.

As Rey examined the throne, she noticed a panel in the armrest. The power to it drained a long time ago. Rey slid her nails under the the panel and was surprised when it fell off easily. Inside, the compartment was the Wayfinder. It was a triangular device which almost blended into the chair itself. As she picked it up, that was when she heard a whisper.  
“Gooood, young Rey.”  
Her grip tightened on the device and she spun around expecting someone behind her, “Who's there?!”  
“Someone that knows about your feelings all too well.”  
“You dont know who I am!” Rey started backing away from the throne.  
“I can feel your anger, your fear. The pressure of being the only Jedi.” The voice drawled menacingly.  
Rey realised that the device had connected her with someone, much like she was with Ben.  
“Now, let me show you the power of the Dark Side!”

Rey fell to her knees in pain as images raced through her mind. The Resistance and First Order gone. Her friends in pain. Then her dressed in black with yellow eyes.  
“No!” Rey yelled.  
“Yes,” the voice replied. “Give into your anger and you will have the power to overcome anyone that stands in your way.”  
The voice seemed to amplify her insecurities. Her loneliness, her lack of belonging, her fear of failing the galaxy. It was so hard to fight it. Then the voice was gone. Rey stood up shakily and saw Ben across from her with the device in his hand. She must have dropped it at some point. Why did she still feel so angry?

Ben stared at the device for a moment before crushing it in his hand.  
“The only way to the Emperor now is with me.”  
Rey ignited her lightsaber. He stared at her with concern, “Let us take down the Emperor together.”  
She begun to pace back and forth like a caged Nexu, “People keep telling me they know me. No one does.”  
“But I do.”  
Rey stopped in her tracks. Ben took a step towards her, “Rey. I know what it feels like to be tempted by the Dark Side.”

“Kill him!” 

The voice was back. Ben continued closer, “I know how it feels to be alone. To have no one believe in you.”  
Rey could feel her body shaking as she tried to remain in control.  
“From the moment I met you, I always believed in you.”

“Do it!” The voice screamed.

Rey swung her lightsaber overhead and down towards Ben. He dodged it. She was on him instantly and his lightsaber meet hers with its usual deep growl. It crackled under her blows as she forced him back, until he stumbled slightly on the uneven surface. Ben reached with his left hand, using the Force to stop her mid-swing. Rey followed through with a kick as she broke the hold, sending him backwards.

Laughter echoed in her mind and she bolted for an opening in the side of the room that lead outside to the Death Star. Her feelings were as chaotic as the ocean was. She kept running, trying to escape the voice, Ben, everyone that she didnt want to hurt.

Rey reached the end of the platform. Her clothes soaked through again. There was no where left to go. Then she sensed him. Ben appeared out of the spray. His face was set with a grim determination. He closed the distance quickly and opened with a backhanded slash with such force it sent her lightsaber upwards. Rey was only just able to gain control before he followed up with a series of hits that made her shoulders numb. Their blades locked and he quickly turned his lightsaber opposite to hers. Rey force pushed him back before he could complete the disarm. She realised he didnt want to hurt her.  
“Please dont do this, Rey.” He stared at her.

In the distance, she could see Finn and Jannah. She had failed. That was when it hit her. Leia passing on in the Force peacefully like Master Skywalker. Her feelings of anger disappearing, the voice fading away. She looked over to Ben who had collapsed to his knees. Rey dropped her lightsaber and went to kneel near him. This was the first time she had seen him so broken. His confidence replaced with uncertainty. The last of his family was now gone. His eyes stared at her lost and brimming with tears.

Despite their conflict, he was the only one that had listened to her on Ach-To. The only one that understood her feelings. She reached out her shaking hand and touched Ben's face, her hand resting on the scar she had left him. Ben seemed to freeze for a moment, disbelief clear in his eyes, “Rey.”  
Rey leaned in and kissed him desperately. The pain, the emotions, all of the confusion, wrapped up in this one moment. She wanted to help erase his own pain, even for a moment.

When she pulled away, Ben smiled at her for the first time. It was like she was staring at a whole different person.  
“Rey! What are you doing?!”  
Both of them turned to Finn standing nearby. Rey felt her stomach drop. The rollercoaster of emotions making her feel sick.  
“Finn, let me explain.”  
Jannah had a hand on his shoulder, “This is Kylo Ren! Everything that is wrong with the galaxy is because of him.”  
Rey was going to say something but instead watched as Ben stood, towering easily over Finn who stepped back slightly. Their night on Starkiller Base not easily forgotten.  
“Look, the name's Ben Solo now, traitor.”  
“Look at who's calling a traitor, traitor.”  
Ben and Finn stared at each other for a few moments before Finn broke it off, walking away. “The name's Finn by the way.”  
Ben offered her his hand and pulled her off the ground, “So he is one of your friends?”  
“Just wait till you meet Poe. This is only the start.”


End file.
